Discussions
by ThePumpkinNinja
Summary: Dragon Age II retold using only dialogue!  Begins mid Act II. Very experimental so comments welcome and very much appreciated.  Am rubbish at summaries - read it and see what you think! :-
1. Chapter 1

"..Hi."

"Hawke."

"I didn't think you'd be awake still.."

"If you thought that, why did you break in?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright, after-"

"I'm fine."

"Oooh-kay. So I guess I'll just let myself out?"

"You can do as you wish. You will anyway."

"That's not fair."

"When has anything ever been fair?"

"You know what, I'm tired of this. You're obviously not injured - physically at least - so I'll just leave you to it."

"Wait."

"Why?"

"I, uh, have some wine open. Perhaps you would care..?.."

"You want me to?"

"I am offering it to you, am I not?"

"You've offered me things before you've regretted later"

"Ha. Yes. Thank-you for reminding me."

"Look, sorry. That _w_as unfair."

"No it wasn't. It was honest. You have always spoken your mind. It is one of the things I.. admire.. about you."

"Oh. You still have things you 'admire' about me then?"

"Hawke-"

"So I hear you like to dance?"

"You heard that, did you?"

"I have to say it did catch my ear, yes."

"My skills are improving the longer I spend in this city.. Warrior, weapon, Salsa master.."

"Perhaps one day the fandango?"

"I can but dream."

"Well, you know what they say.. 'If you believe in yourself you can achieve anything!'"

"Mm. I wonder if I should tell the witch of your impression of her?"

"Maker, no! You wouldn't dare?"

"Well, at least now I have something which to hold over _you. _Here."

"Thanks... This is good wine, Fenris. Are you sure you want to waste it on me?"

"I suspect you know the answer to that question."

"You know what, I really don't. Once maybe."

"Can we not just enjoy the wine?"

"Of course."

"So.."

"Yes?"

"How is your brother?"

"Carver? The same as he always is."

"You are hard on him."

"He joined the Templars!"

"Yes. Did you ask yourself why he might have done that?"

"You best refill my glass for this."

"Of course. Now answer my question."

"Yes, of course I've thought about. I did nothing but think about it until... But I think I get why he did it. It just.. I can't stop it feeling like a betrayal."

"It is a betrayal."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Just because you can understand why someone does something doesn't mean they didn't.. Didn't do what they did."

"Not your most succinct speech ever. More wine?"

"Please. Though, when you smile like that, it makes me think I should refuse."

"How am I smiling?"

"In Tevinter we would say 'like a bachelor at a slave market'. It doesn't translate well?"

"No, it's not that. You've translated it fine - I understand. In Fereldon we say 'the cat who got the cream'. I guess the meaning is the same, but I prefer ours to yours."

"As do I."

"So... "

"What are your plans now?"

"You want me to go..?.."

"No! I mean.. I meant.. Now that you've finished the Deep Roads, your family name is restored, your annoying little brother is out of the way-"

"Fighting for the honour and safety of the Hightown elite-"

"Fighting for the honour and safety of the Hightown elite, leaving you free to.. Well, to what?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I still have the mine to think about, and Varric and Isabella seem intent on keeping me from living the life of Riley-"

"Pardon?"

"Sorry. I forget sometimes you're not from here."

"That hardly seems likely."

"Well, you work so hard to blend into the local culture."

"Touché. More wine?"

"There isn't much left."

"I have another bottle here. In fact I have another ten of this one alone, in the cellar."

"Well, in that case pass it over. Maybe later we can explore your cellar together?"

"Perhaps. It is very dark, would you not be frightened? I know how scared you get."

"True. Maybe you could light the way for me? Go all glow worm?"

"Glow worm?"

"Careful, that's good wine you're spluttering over yourself."

"A good thing I have more then. Top up?"

"Please."

"So... What were we talking about?"

"I can't remember.. It can't have been important. Oh yeah, what the future holds."

"Huh."

"What about you? Now that that woman.. Hadriana? Hadriana is dead, what will you do?"

"Why would I do anything different? My plans have not changed."

"Oh? I just.. I figured you wouldn't stick around.. You know, what with killing that woman and.."

"Danarius yet lives. So I will continue my original plan, to wait for him to reveal himself."

"Oh. Pass me that other bottle, would you?"

"My pleasure"

"You don't have to pour it for me, I'm not that drunk!"

"I disagree. Your cheeks are extremely pink. It is a sight to behold."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh really."

"Well, you know what? You, when you're drunk, you look extremely, extremely pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Not at all frightening. Not even mildly intimidating."

"Ah, is it so? That maybe explains why the pirate insists on buying me drinks at the 'Man. I have never considered it in that light - I thought only she wished me drunk to enable her cheating. Now I see I am also enabling her fantasying."

"She's not the only one."

"Hawke, please-"

"Yes, yes. It doesn't matter. Look, actually forget about.. Forget the drink. I probably should go."

"As you wish."

"Really? As I wish? That's it?"

"What do you want me to do? Beg you to stay?"

"Well- Yes, actually. Yes I do."

"Fine. Please stay, oh illustrious Hawke, my leader and tamer and my, my.."

"My what?"

"Nothing. You're right, you should go."

"No, please. I'm all ears. _I'm interested_."

"Why did you come here tonight? You can't really have been concerned about me-"

"Why can't I? Maker, Fenris you are such an ass, I-"

"Not, I mean, not concerned that I was injured."

"Ah. No, oh-kay. No, I wasn't."

"So..?"

"Pass that over when you're done? Thanks. I don't think you want the answer to your question, do you?"

"I want.. What I want is not important, anymore. Do you have any 'work' lined up?"

"Probably."

"Well... If you need my assistance.."

"Yes?"

"I will be here."

"You will?"

"... Yes."

"Good."

"Good. Another?"

"No. Thank-you. I think I'll leave. You probably need time to practice your pirouette."

"Ha, yes. It does need some work."

"Well, thanks for the wine and everything."

"You're welcome. Hawke?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to.. Thank you for coming to check I was alright."

"You're welcome. G'night, Fenris."

"Good night, Hawke."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why so twitchy, Hawke?"

"What?"

"Every time the door opens you jump like a cat on hot coals. What's up?"

"Nothing's up, little man."

"Hey now, less of the 'little' in front of my special gal."

"Sorry, Bianca. I didn't mean to slight your fella."

"Hey! How do you know he wasn't referring to me?"

"Coz there's nothing little about you, Rivaini. You know, that apology would be a lot more sincere if you actually bothered to stop looking at the door and speak to us."

"He's right, sweet cheeks. It's hard to be affronted when all we can see is the back of your head!"

"Lady, I'm sure you can be affronted from any angle."

"True.. But it's better when it's face to face!"

"Whadda ya say, Hawke? Care to show this lovely pirate your face?"

"Woah now, you're both acting like I've done nothing but ignore you all night!"

"Well, if the shoe fits.."

"'You've done nothing' but stare at that blessed door for the last three hands! It's all well and good fleecing you, but you spoil the fun if you don't notice."

"Have I?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Sorry - I've been thinking about, about the underground and just, you know, magey stuff and magic and-"

"Alright, alright, no need to bust a gut thinking of excuses why we're such boring company. Can we guilt you into another hand?"

"One won't hurt. Deal me in - Not you, Bella, I'm not that distracted."

"..Could have fooled me.."

"So, Hawke.. how's the gang?"

"Huh?"

"Maker, Hawke! The gang - Blondie, Daisey, Broody...?"

"Why should I know how he is?"

"Hey now.. Just making conversation, don't go all Apostate Rebel Dragon Slayer on me."

"The title of a book I'd adore to read."

"Rivani, I know the types of titles you like, and I told you-"

"I know, I know. Only between us. What about it Hawke - Varric and I've been all holed up in this dingy pub the last few days. What's the goss?"

"Uh, look, I better go.. I've got an early start tomorrow."

"Don't you wanna know if you've won?"

"You mean don't I wanna know how bad you an' Bella have cheated me?"

"Ah, what's gold between friends?"

"Ha! Yes, well, on that note I bid you good night. Enjoy the friendship gold."

"So, what's up with Hawke?"

"You can't tell?"

"Can't tell what? All you humans act weird to me."

"It's love. Or lust. Something chemical."

"Really? How'd I miss that?"

"I expect your attention was diverted.."

"Hey now, don't you go giving my lady the stink eye!"

"Sirrah, I would never dare!"

"Card?"

"Yup. So.. The question is, who's caught our little birdy's eye?"

"Care to place a wager?"

"Oooh, yes! You know my stakes."

"And you know I won't accept them."

"Spoil sport. Aaaaand.. That.. I believe is Silver Diamond."

"Where'd you get that ace from?"

"You dealt it to me when you were fishing for plot lines from Hawke."

"Like Blight I did."

"You knew the risks when you picked up the cards. Pony up, dwarf."

"Fine, fine. So who do _you_ think is caught in our bird's beak?"

"Well obviously it must be either Anders, Merrill or Fenris, judging from the reaction we got."

"Oh, right, so everyone basically except you, me and Choir Boy?"

"And Aveline.."

"Now there's a thought!"

"Hardly. I can't see her knowing what to do with it."

"Tetchy, aren't we?"

"What about Bianca?"

"Watch yourself, Isabella, no one slurs my lady-"

"Now who's tetchy? Tetchy Tethras!"

"Ok, ok, fair enough. So.. Daisy, Blondie or Broody then?"

"If I'm any judge- "

"-and we all know the answer to _that_-"

"Thank-you, then I'd go for one of the boys."

"Mmm? Justification?"

"Just a hunch.. But I'm a pretty good judge of these things."

"So you and..?"

"Yes?"

"You never..?"

"Yes?"

"Made the two headed monster?"

"Really? 'The two headed monster'? Is that what they say in Orzammar?"

"Is that a 'no' then?"

"..hhhm."

"So it's a 'yes' then?"

"Why the interest?"

"Rivaini, you're a lot of things, chief among them being a woman, but you just bet on the boys for Hawke. Seems to me Daisy might be the sure thing in this race."

"Ah, well, I don't know about Dwarves, but for us it's a bit more ..fluid. If you'll pardon the expression!"

"It would be easier to pardon a lot of your expressions if you didn't smirk quite so much."

"Ah, that's why you love me!"

"You got me there, just don't tell Bianca. She gets jealous."

"Your secret is safe with me. So how much do you wanna place on the Kitten?"

"Well, she's cute enough. But Hawke.. Well, we could be here till Wintersun before either gets it together. Five sovs, that's my limit."

"Alright, done."

"Hey now! You got to lay a bet down too - you can just have 'the boys'. Which one?"

"Blight and blast! Alright.. The elf."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Wouldn't you? He's sooo.. _Troubled. _And those tattoos.. How far do you think they go, anyway?"

"Alright, miss. Back to the here and now, if you please. I believe we have a bet?"

"I believe we do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Your friendly neighbourhood pirate!"

"Sorry, who?"

"Kitten, this is turning into a very bad joke.. open the door and let me in!"

"Oh, Isabela! I'm sorry.. Please, please come in. Can I get you anything? I don't really have any food, though, but I do have some water. Would you like some water? I'm sorry – I wasn't expecting anyone and I've been so busy, and-"

"Sweet, shush, it's ok. I'm just popping by, you don't need to lay on a banquet for me! Aaaand it just so happens I have actually brought a bottle with me, so as long as you've got some glasses we're ok."

"Yes, glasses I can do!"

"So… what've you been up to lately?"

"Oh not much, you know, this and that. I've been trying to find out more about the Eluvian, but its so difficult.. Oh Bela, I don't know if I'll ever work it out!"

"Of course you will, Kitten. What's the problem anyway?"

"That's just it – I don't know. Its broken, but I should be able to fix it."

"Have you thought about going home? Asking Marethari?"

"Yes.. but I don't really want to go back. Whenever I'm there I feel all.. prickly.. like everyone is watching me, waiting for me to make some huge mistake."

"Oh, sweet. Don't look so down."

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you too.."

"You'll have try harder than that to upset me, Kitten. We pirates are a thick skinned bunch."

"Really? Is that because of all the salty water that gets on you? Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry.. I just had an uncontrolled desire to burst out laughing. I don't know why."

"Oh, ok. I'm glad I haven't upset you."

"Never. Sooo.. other than this mirror of yours, what have you been up to? Have you seen anyone? Hawke?"

"No, no. I went round and watered the plants at the estate, but otherwise I haven't seen Hawke or anyone since Fenris .. You know, did that thing he does.. To that mage in the caves. Why?"

"Oh, no reason.. Varric and I were just wondering what you'd been up to, that's all."

"That's very nice of you both!"

"Ahem. Yes, well.. You know us, scoundrels with souls."

"Since you're here - you are staying aren't you? Oh good! So since you're here, do you think you might..?"

"Kitten, again?"

"Oh please Isabela! It so took my mind off my problems last time! I slept like a log for the first time in ages after you left! Please?"

"Ok, sweet, but this stays between us, deal?"

"Deal!"

"Ok. Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin. Once apon a time there was a beautiful elvhen princess.."

o0o

"Blondie!"

"Hello Varric – to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just checking in on my favourite apostate! You know I worry about you down here with all the low-lifes!"

"Just as long as you're not planning another poem.."

"Sirrah, I sense intent to wound in your tone - and you a healer too!"

"Alright, alright! Fair enough."

"So.. An Orelesian, an Antivan and a Ferelden walk into a bar-"

"You'd think one of them'd spot it?"

"Ah, you're too quick for me!"

"What d'ya want, Varric? It's nice you popped in, but I'm

busy and we can tell jokes at the 'Man."

"I'm researching a new, uh, story, and I wondered if I could ask you something.."

"If that's the case, can I just draw you some pictures and save myself the lecture from Justice?"

"Um.. Pictures might not be such a good idea. This is the sort of, er, research best conducted without a paper trail, if you follow me.."

"What? No, I don't follow you - is this to do with Bartrand? Are you in trouble Varric? Shouldn't you be speaking to Hawke-?"

"It's actually Hawke I need to talk about-"

"Oh. Let me guess; Fenris."

"Fen- wait, what?"

"After all that business in the caves? 'What does magic touch that it doesn't spoil'? Bullshit. The man's more of a menace than any Mage! Did you see Hawke's face when he pissed off? Blighted drama queen!"

"Hawke's face?"

"Oh yes, one bad experience and let the whole world be damned for it! You'd think at least he'd give me and Hawke a break, especially Hawke, but ooooooh no! Not when there's hypocrisy to be had!"

"Especially Hawke?"

"Yes, exactly! Especially Hawke. I don't know what they see in each other - well, alright, I get what Fenris sees, but Hawke..?.. Maker!"

"Oh."

"So, am I right?"

"What?"

"The thing do to with Hawke? Is it the elf?"

"Andraste damn it, Blondie! It's not the money, you know, it's her blighted smug satisfaction that'll drive me to the stone.."

"Uh, Varric?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ahh, never mind Blondie. Never mind. See you later?"

"..er, yeah, sure."

"Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn.."

_what was wrong with the dwarf?_

"Your guess is as good as mine."

_you know, I remember in the Fade, attacking The Baroness' castle.._

"Me too."

_And then the pride Deamon she inevitably became..?_

"Andraste's knickers, that was a hard fight - all that running!"

_And informing the widow Kristoff that I now inhabited his body.._

"She took it very well, I remember thinking. All things considered. Why the trip down memory lane, anyway?"

_It occurs to me that all of that was easier than trying to understand exactly what just transpired._

"Amen to that."


	4. Chapter 4

"You did what?"

"I walked out. Just like that."

"You really are a piece of work."

"I know, I know. So tell me the truth, Hawke.. Aren't you a little bit impressed?"

"Bela, I swear on my lustrous, full head of hair I am _very _impressed. So how'd you manage it without bringing down the wrath of Lusine?"

"You can't expect me to tell you of all people the secrets of my feminine charms?"

"Really? That's the most interesting part!"

"Oh now, I don't know about that. From where I'm sitting there's plenty of tall tales waiting to be told."

"You have that look in your eye that makes me certain I'll regret asking.."

"Not nearly as much as I'll regret it if you don't."

"Mysterious and more mysterious. Alright, you strumpet, what's the gossip?"

"Why, you of course!"

"... Huh?"

"You, you big goose!"

"What? Why? What have I done?.. I mean, apart from, you know, everything I've done."

"Not what, pet.. _Who_."

"Who? Why on Thedas would that be of interest to anyone? And anyway, doesn't Varric make up enough stories about my love life to keep the whole of the South up-to-date with my 'comings and goings'? And also anyway, I only ever _you know_ at the Rose now. I haven't got time for anything else!"

"I know, it's crazy, isn't it? What sad lives some people live - always the deck hand, never the captain, right?"

"Amen to that."

"Oh look, there's Fenris!"

"WHERE? Shit, shit, shit..."

"Mmm. My mistake, silly me. It wasn't him at all, aren't I daft?"

"Maker, Bela! What is your problem?"

"I'm stuck on shore leave because my boat sank, I'm being hunted by a pirate slave trader, the rum in the pub tastes like cat's water ...and one of the best lays I've ever had is lusting after a touch-phobic, borderline sociopathic, mage hating and yet devilishly handsome former slave?"

"Oh. Right."

"Sums it up pretty neatly I think?"

"Are they really.. Talking about me and Fenris?"

"Oh Maker no! Not at all! I just wanted to know if it was true!"

"You really are a bitch, you know that?"

"Yup."

"Alright, alright, stop grinning at me like that. It makes it very difficult to stay angry with you."

"My apologies. There? Am I somber enough for you?"

"A little more frown- yes, perfect. ... So, how much?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You ought to be, Maker knows. How much money's involved? I can't believe you went to all this trouble without some kind of financial motivation."

"Sirrah, such a thing to say to a lady!"

"Which is why I'm saying it to you."

"Alright, you got me. You want a cut? Varric'll be at the 'Man now. We can collect, get a few drinks, discuss undergarments.."

"I'll double the stake if you don't tell anyone about this."

"Hawke?"

"I'm serious. And I'll pay Varric."

"But why would you..? Oh dear. Hawke, really? How did you manage to get around the whole 'magic-is-evil-I'm-tormented-you-can't-touch-me' song and dance?"

"Would you believe magic?"

"You cast a spell on him? What were you thinking? I can't believe you would-"

"Bela of course I didn't! What do you take me for?"

"Ok, ok, sorry. But I've seen how he reacts around people; I'm

his friend and he won't let me so much as shake his hand."

"I though _I _was your friend."

"Balls, you're both my friend. Don't be petulant sweet, it's very unattractive. What happened?"

"He came round to mine, to apologise. We ended up arguing, you know, really arguing. I can't even remember what he said, but it was so, so, so frustrating and then he was just gonna walk out again so I.. Well, I grabbed him. It was just instinct, I know I shouldn't have.. Bela, the moment we touched.. It was, I don't know how to describe it.. It was like killing a dragon, like being drunk, like breathing the air at the top of Sundermont... All those things. I think it was the Lyrium, you know, reacting. And then we were kissing."

"Deary me, that good? Well, I guess this explains a few things."

"Oh?"

"Well, why he hasn't been around much the last few days. I'd thought he was still sore over killing the blood mage - "

"Hadriana."

" - but it seems something else has made him sore. Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't resist! But actually, it does explain why you've been so distracted, and why he's been drunk as a skunk, hiding in that gloomy old mansion."

"You've seen him?"

"I've seen him fall down the stairs and turn the air blue, certainly."

"Yeah... I went round just after.. A few days ago. He was drinking then too."

"Mmm."

"What?"

"Well, he's obviously upset. Maybe seeing the person who dumped him wasn't such a great idea."

"He dumped me!"

"Now that is unexpected."

"What? Why?"

"Oh Hawke be serious. You've been round the Rose's entire staff - boy, girl, elf, human - at least twice. You lead Anders on everytime you see him, yes you do. And you weren't slow in giving me my shipping orders."

"I didn't think you wanted - "

"And I don't. But it's hardly a great conclusion to leap to, is it?"

"That's not why he left."

"Why did he leave?"

"I, uh.. I'm not sure I should.."

"Pinch me, I must be in the Fade. Is this really Hawke, meddler and gossip, trying to be discreet? Fine. I'll find out sooner or later, I can wait."

"Can you keep it between you and I while you do?"

"Oh sweet, of course I can. Your secret is safe with me. In fact, I'm rooting for you. Fenris needs someone who cares about him, and you need someone to care about. But you're still paying Varric back."

"Done. Bela, you really are a good friend. I'm sorry if I ever, I don't know, hurt your feelings..?.."

"Oh, Maker no! Not in the least. C'mon, let's go annoy Sebastian! That'll put a smile on your face!"

"Alright, you're on!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that was... Different."

"Invigorating."

"Yes.. Definitely that."

"I am unsure though.. Perhaps.."

"You think it was a bit too..?.."

"Indulgent?"

"I was going to say cold!"

"It just seems a little.. Here we are, hiding away in the mountains."

"Holidaying, pet. _Holidaying_."

"As you say. Still, are you not concerned about the others?"

"Not in the slightest. Pass that towel, I'm freezing!"

"Here."

"Oh dear. Here it comes."

"Here what comes?"

"The brood. The guilt. The self-flagilation."

"I do not brood."

"Yes you do. You know you do."

"I.. Well, perhaps. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Alright, alright. But I assure you, madam, I am not brooding now. I am merely concerned. What if a job comes up?"

"Then they'll go do it."

"What if it is beyond their abilities?"

"Then they'll turn it down."

"What if - "

"What if _what?_ What could possibly happen? It's not like I'm the only one who can use a knife or pick a lock. And nor are you the only one who can wave a sword around."

"Hrmph."

"No, you're not. You need to stop thinking like this, Fenny"

"Like what?"

"Like your so unique."

"You are attempting to say I am not?"

"Any mop can swab a deck. I used to know a man who had a third nipple."

"That is hardly the same. I suffered for years at the hands - "

"Yes, yes, yes. I know, we all know. My point is, my third nippled friend, he didn't let it define him, or hold him back. It was just something he had."

"How very insightful."

"Alright, what do you want? You want to go back? We can be outside Hawke's door, cap in hand, before the sun sets."

"I do not... Perhaps we should have told someone we were going."

"And ruin this quality time? C'mon you. Cheer up. We'll head back tomorrow, promise. You want another dip?"

"I believe you will catch pneumonia if you get wet again."

"See? You are a gentlemen underneath. Alright, how about a story?"

"That would depend on the topic. I still have trouble looking at Varric's writing desk."

"Spoil sport, you loved it. How about a scary story?"

"You know I don't care for them."

"A mystery?"

"If you would like a mystery.."

"No, I find them dull."

"Please do not recount one you would not enjoy."

"Well, I could tell you a romance, no one's here, after all."

"That is... true."

"And you know I can keep a secret."

"I believe I really would flagellate myself if anyone ever found out-"

"That you're a romantic? Perish the thought. Are you comfortable?"

"I am."

"Once there was a handsome elf. He was a brave knight, and fought valiantly whenever his king required him to do so."

"Isabela.."

"Hush, don't interrupt. It's bad manners. So, anyway, the handsome knight, whose name was Frank, by the way- "

"Frank?"

"Frank. It means 'honesty', in the old tongue."

"Be that as it may, it is an old man's name. It is hardly befitting a brave knight."

"Would you like to tell the story?"

"No, no. Please continue. I am agog to learn of Frank's adventures."

"Frank was a loyal servant to his King, Harold. But that had not always been the case. Once, Frank had been under the spell of a wicked man, and this wicked man had tortured the brave knight by stealing his family and friends, and locking him away in a tall tower, only letting him out when he needed him..."

(...)

"...And so Frank left the service of Good King Harold, because he knew there was nothing else Harold could give him. He had achieved his heart's desire - the death of the wicked Princess - and could live his life anew. The End."

"That tale is the most.. Most unsatisfactory, illogical.. It makes no sense, woman!"

"Oh no?"

"No! Firstly, why would the King, if he is so good, be caught up in the affairs of smugglers and thieves?"

"Is it not possible to be good and yet still perform questionable deeds? How many men have you killed Fen? I dont know about you, but I lost track a long time ago."

"Peh. Fine. I will accept there may be some relativity in relation to the king's principles. However, there is the issue of the knight to contend with, if not the king."

"And what issue is that, pet?"

"Firstly, if the knight's former lord were a smuggler, why would he so readily align himself with another? And then, having done so, why would he insist on judging the latter by the standards of the former? Is the knight a simpleton? Can he not readily perceive the difference between the two?"

"You've got me there, right enough. How would you change the knight's mind?"

"It shouldn't need changing. Unless the knight is an unerring fool he should be able to recognise their differences."

"Uh-huh? Well, you said it."

"You disagree with my critique?"

"Oh my goodness no! Not even slightly. Anything else?"

"Yes. It is also clearly not a romance. At best it is a tragedy, at worst a mummer's farce."

"And you reason for such a claim?"

"Why would the knight leave the king, when they had just.. Declared.. Themselves. It subverts the genre."

"Really? But the knight had gotten what he wanted. _He_ chose to leave the king. It may not be a romance, I grant you, but it is hardly a tragedy."

"Of course it is. The knight clearly has feelings for the king, and the king in return for the knight. If it were a romance they would live happily together. Instead they are both willing to lose the other for reasons that are arbitrary or absurd."

"I tell you what, why don't you have a crack at the story? You seem to have it worked out better than I do."

"I don't know where I would begin."

"Fenris, you've just ranted about the tale with almost the same passion you save for mages - I'm sure you can manage. Besides, you'd be helping me out."

"In what way would it help you?"

"Will you do it?"

"Mm. I will consider it."

"That's all I ask."

"I suppose you expect me to thank you?"

"Whatever for?"

"Considering your poker face, it is a wonder how much coin I lose to you. You have my thanks... For the story, and the holiday.. Sincerely."

"Fenris, I do love you."

"Thank-you... I.. I am fond of you too."

"Good! Now.. About that swim.."


	6. Chapter 6

"They say death is a journey."

"How is that supposed to help the grieving?"

"I.. I do not know. I've never spoken about such things before."

"You're lucky then, you've never lost anyone."

"I have lost everyone Hawke. My mother, father, sister.. myself. I simply never had another person to discuss such things with."

"Oh."

"I think that there is little point filling these moments with empty words, to be honest."

"You can leave if you like. You know where the door is."

"If I could leave I would."

"Maker, Fenris, I don't need you here. I don't want you here. You know what you are to me, right now? Another thing I've lost."

"A thing?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do not. I have never considered myself as a thing for you to lose."

"This is how you comfort me?"

"You misunderstand-"

"I'll tell you what I understand. I understand that you hate me. I understand that I'm a means to end for you. I _understand_ that as soon as I've outgrown my usefulness you'll leave me. Again."

"I did not-"

"You didn't come here to fight. You didn't come here to comfort me. Just go, Fenis. Take your loss and your anger and your revulsion and don't come back."

o0o

"I left."

"For the love of Andraste, why in all the hells did you do that?"

"Because he did not want me there. As I told you he wouldn't."

"Of course he did. At least until you opened your mouth. Oh, lord, I'm sorry pet. I didn't mean it like that."

"Why apologise? It is a fair assessment."

"No, it's not. You're both as ruined as the other, aren't you?"

"Hah."

"Listen, you can't listen to him-"

"Isabella, stop. He has told me his wishes. I will respect them. This is not a story."

"Everything's a story, pet."

"Then it is not the tale you wish it to be."

"Fen, I'm not wrong. I know I'm not."

"I.. it doesn't matter. The past is the past, and what is said is done. I can no more turn back time than I can remove these markings from my body."

"If you could?"

"If I could... I would not have walked out that night. But I did. And now I must do so again."

"What?"

"I plan to leave Kirkwall. It has been almost a year since Hadrianna. Nothing has happened. I don't need Hawke any more."

"So he was right? He's outgrown his usefulness and off you go? Fen, I've listened to people, friends, call you every name under the sun. I've stood up for you. And you know what? I wish I hadn't. You coward. You selfish, rotten, coward."

"I cannot – how can it be any other way? I am not wanted. I am the one who has outgrown his use."

"So go then."

"I will."

"Follow his orders. It's what you do best." 

"Pardon?"

"Oh, don't bother. That glow doesn't frighten me, sweet. I said, go. Follow orders. Fade forbid you should actually think for yourself. Or think about someone else."

"You had best explain yourself, woman."

"Oh? Explain myself? I owe you nothing, elf. Work it out for yourself. I can't be around you anymore. If you find an answer that doesn't lie at the bottom of a bottle of in the hull of a ship you know where to find me."D


	7. Chapter 7

"Fenis? What are you doing here?"

"This is a public office."

"No, this is the captain of the guards' office."

"Ah well. I am here now, as are you."

"My, you are observant. Are you sure you don't want to train the guards? We could use detective skills like that in the barracks."

"Madam, you are laughing at me."

"With you, I hope."

"Of course. How is your husband?"

"He's fine. He's out on patrol if it's him you-"

"That's not what I meant. I was just… making conversation."

"Small talk, Fenris? Seems unlike you."

"I may have been a social butterfly, once. We do not know."

"I think we can safely guess. But ok. Let's chat."

"You are enjoying your title, now that it's official?"

"I am. Though the death of the Viscount has caused more problems than the loss of the Oxmen has solved."

"In what sense?"

"Fenris, you of all people shouldn't need politics explained to you."

"You are speaking about Meredith."

"In part."

"Hawke?"

"In part."

"How many parts is this conversation made up of?"

"Three: One, the Templars. Two, the Mage Underground. And three, Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall."

"Things are going to get complicated?"

"They already are. Hawke's out now, not that he was very particularly in. But he at least didn't take sides. Oh I know about those mages in the caves a few years ago, but Varric swept that under the carpet."

"Go on."

"Fenris, you know as well as I do what's been happening. It's all over the city."

"What's all over the city?"

"You really don't know? Shit."

"Aveline, what are talking about?"

"Maker's breath, Fenris. Where have you been the last few months?"

"I have been, uh, indisposed."

"Since Leandra's death Hawke has been… I don't know what the word is… changed? He's been spending more time with Anders, speaking out publically against Meredith. Didn't you hear about that altercation in the square? No? I think the only reason he's not in the Tower or worse is because there'd be a riot. And I think Carver's influence helps keep the Templars away. I know mine doesn't."

"I did not know. Hawke and I… we haven't been in touch since his mother passed."

"You were there when he fought the Arishok. I saw you."

"I… yes. I was there. But we did not speak. I'm not sure he even saw me."

"Fenris, why are you here? I thought it was to discuss Hawke, but…"

"I was just passing-"

"Fenris. Don't treat me like an idiot. I've never treated you like one."

"No. No, you have not. Very well. I need information."

"Information?"

"You seem surprised?"

"No. Yes. What do you need?"

"I need to know about a Tevinter slave."

"That could be tricky. Kirkwall and Tevinter are hardly on good terms. And, no offence, but they don't exactly keep detailed records of their property."

"I understand. Anything you can uncover – I can pay you."

"I don't need your money."

"Thank-you, I do not-"

"I need you to monitor Hawke."

"What?"

"You need to balance out Ander's madness. Varric tries, but Hawke doesn't listen to him, not really."

"And you think he will listen to me?"

"He always has in the past."

"_Venhedis, asitoni comparest megheli ashontet_!"

"I'm going to assume that was you agreeing to help the guard."

"If I do this, you will find my information?"

"I will. Do you have a name?"

"Varania."


End file.
